Wammy Tales
by xxlostdreamerxz
Summary: What if L had adopted Near, Mello, and Matt before the Kira Case?


**Wammy Tales**

**By: **xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Death Note.

**Summary: **What if L decides to adopt Near, Mello, and Matt?

**A/N: **Please, please check out my shortform channel and watch one of the videos. I'm desperately in need of a job and my boss is making us compete in a marketing contest. The link is on my profile, so please visit!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Adoption**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Roger asked sternly, looking at the man perched in front of him. "Raising a child is a huge responsibility. It's not something you should commit to on a whim," The elderly man fiddled with his spectacles, while choosing his next words carefully. "You are aware, are you not, that this child will be living with you twenty four seven until they reach adulthood? That sacrifices are a must? That you'll have to change your lifestyle to accommodate the child?"

"Children, you mean," L corrected, hiding his amusement at Roger's flabbergasted expression. "I plan on adopting more than one."

"What?"

L nodded briefly. "Due to the fact that my current occupation prompts me to travel extensively, I have no choice but to bring the children along with me. And since they'll constantly be on the move, I conclude that it would be beneficial to provide peers for them to bond and socialize with; thus, why adopting more than one child."

Roger rubbed his temples in frustration. "That is quite considerate of you, L," he said evenly. "Nonetheless, wouldn't it make more sense for you to _not_ adopt until your life becomes stable enough to raise a child?"

The spiky haired man looked thoughtful for a moment. "No."

"And why not?"

L's ebony black eyes bore into Roger's. "Because I am aware of my mortality," he said softly, his voice unwavering. "I wish to have a family before I die."

"I see," Roger hoped he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt. "Lets say…for some absurd reason…that I allow you to adopt three children from here." He paused, before continuing. "What would happen to them should you, perish?"

L smiled, glad that the man was finally budging on the issue. "Well, I'd see to it that the boys will taken care of, either by Watari or returned back here," he stated.

"Don't you find that rather cruel, though?" Roger asked, gripping his pen rather tightly. "To give a child a chance to be happy only to rip it away the moment he becomes comfortable?"

"Tis _better to have loved_and lost. Than never to _have loved_ at all," L quoted seriously.

"I suppose…" Roger agreed, hesitantly. The elderly man rubbed his temple tiredly. "I must be mad to even contemplate your hair-brained idea," he mumbled to himself, missing L's small smirk. He shook his head again as if to clear his thoughts. "L…if you did adopt…am I right in assuming you'll be taking Mello, Matt, and Near?"

L nodded, a faint smile appearing on his gaunt face.

"You're going to keep on arguing with me until I submit, aren't you?" Roger asked, sighing loudly when L gave him a predatory smile in return.

"I swear I'll take care of them," L added, knowing that the old caretaker was hesitating. "And I always keep my promises."

"I know," Roger nodded. "I suppose…it'd be alright. They_ are_ your successors, after all. And I supposed living with you will give them a more hands on approach with detective work." The elderly man turned away and meticulously selected a couple of thick packets. "Now all you need to do is fill these out."

L blinked owlishly. "You want me to divulge personal information?"

"Good point." Roger shuffled the papers awkwardly. "Well, I supposed it'd be more useful if I gave you the boy's files instead, so that you'll know what to be prepared for."

"Quite."

Roger picked out three thick vanilla folders. "Here are all the boys' files. Mello's is the largest, as you can see," he said, motioning towards the thick, paper stuffed packet, "He's quite a trouble maker that one."

L nodded.

"Near and Matt are calm in comparison," Roger continued. "Just make sure you keep them entertained."

"I see." The dark haired man frowned, carefully considering the information. "Does Mello still have problems with Near?" he queried.

Roger gave him a flat stare. "Just the other day, Mello attempted to set Near on fire," he stated bluntly.

"Really."

"Yes," he stressed, empathetically. "He's a bloody menace."

Blinking at the man's harsh, yet accurate appraisal, L allowed his lips to quirk upwards into a strange, half-smirk. "At least they're keeping each other on their toes," he stated seriously.

Roger snorted.

After a couple of minutes scouring through the cabinets, Roger finally unearthed several thick files. "Here," he said, dumping the papers on the table in front of the errant detective. "I seriously suggest you look over these files before taking them in."

L chewed his thumb thoughtfully. "Naturally," he agreed, after a moment's pause. "I will see to it that I'm prepared."

Roger gave the errant detective a warm smile. "Well, then…in that case, I must extend my congratulations L. You've officially become a father," he stated, watching the thin man hunch forward awkwardly. "You can break the news to the children whenever you feel ready. They should be in the common room for the next couple of hours…"

L nodded once, before slowly pulling himself to his feet. He straightened his back, allowing it to pop and creak comfortably, before he resumed his usual slouching posture. "I supposed I better get to it then," he said in monotone as he shuffled towards the door.

Roger's smile grew.

Had it not been for the excited glint in L's eyes and the slightest bounce to his steps, Roger might have not seen through L's mask of disinterest.

_L would undoubtedly make a wonderful father._

_

* * *

**TBC.**_ Please check the link on my profile! Thanks!


End file.
